2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost
Things have been insanely busy with the Avengers, and Tony Stark has barely spoken a word to those in the outside world for about two weeks. Poor Sawyer was likely worried sick. But quiet as possible, the Avengers and Justice League took down a Skrull ship, and is now holding it hostage as it orbits Earth. In the meantime, while that mess is being handled, Stark gets a reminder call from one very panicky Pepper Potts saying: "You set this up two months ago! A date with Sawyer, at the Maria Stark Foundation fund raiser dinner party for the families and orphaned children during the marriage of the worlds. Get your ass ready Tony!" Let's just say, that was the nice interpretation of the scolding. So! Red all the way to his ear tips, Stark makes a point to head to his penthouse, shower a couple days of lab work filth from him that Dr. Richards was likely sharing in his own way, and equally getting yelled at by Invisible Woman. He is stumbling out the front door of Stark Enterprises while still putting on his shoes as Happy holds the limo door open for him and he half tumbles inside. No, he isn't drug, but you try putting your shoes on while walking! "Oh, hello Pepper," he says as she sits across from him, and the group heads to pick up Sawyer. And when they pick up Sawyer? Yes, Tony wears a stupid, goofy, and crazily insane 'I adore you' grin on his face as he about bounces out of the limo to hold the door open for Sawyer rather than letting Happy do it. Happy? He just rolls his eyes at the antics. The convention center has been transformed into a beautiful ballroom, and this is a mega-publicized event. There is some famous paintings and abstract art on display in the ballroom that displays the horror and grief, the joy and heroism, during the aftermath of the marriage of the worlds. There are also carefully marked tables with names where people will be getting their way too expensive meals later. Right now though? It's dancing and music until the speeches and meals. Andrew is one of those rich people who show up in a limo, he exits his limo and makes his way to the center, he walks along with his cane, click click click, as he makes his way inside. Once the paintings come into view he pauses a bit, looking them over from afar. Regardless of who's watching, Tony gets a rather warm greeting after Sawyer emerges from her apartment building and reaches the limo.. one that might have an onlooking thinking.. 'get a room'. Of course, it's followed quickly by a slap on his rear. "You need to remember to send me some kind of message now and then. You had me worried sick." That's the nice part of the 'riot act', seeing as how there are witnesses. She climbs into the limo, sitting close and holding his hand between hers the whole ride to the convention center. Just as they're pulling up, she puts on her 'public face'.. though it's not much different from her usual, she's been working on it. Pepper Potts moves over toward Tony and says in a hushed voice to him, "It's so nice you were able to stop playing superhero for your real job. So... I heard everything went well with the whatever-you-were-doing-to-save-the-world-in-a-totally-showboaty-fashion-thing up there?" She looks over at Sawyer. "You'll get used to Tony worrying you sick. Well... you'll learn which medicine helps to prevent getting an ulcer at least." she says as Sawyer gets in. Being that it was a 'black tie' affair, Clark Kent has shown up to the event decked out in a tuxedo. Not only was he an advocate for the cause, but he was also here as part of his job at the Planet. He glances at his watch as he waits for Stark to arrive and looks around for Bruce Wayne, knowing that it was possible that he might be here, too. Taking a glass of champagne from a passing server, he sips from it as he goes off to mingle with some of the other guests. His only regret is that Lois couldn't make it. But she'll be grilling him later on about all of the jucy details. Steve Rogers arrives in a tuxedo and well Stag. His ride to the party was well less opulent than the others to arrive at the party, well except Clark. The blonde military looking man reaches up to adjust his tie and looks a bit shy as he makes his way down the red carpet a nobody. So he steps into the ball room looking around. He mumbles to himself, "Shouldn't have made Stark that deal. Where did he have them sit me?" "Ummm...," Stark says in the limo, "I guess everyone in here knows. Anyway, everything's fine now...I think," he says a little distractedly. He did set up a Skrull detector at the convention center after scanning Jarvis, and he's working to get one set up in Stark Enterprises as well along with all their branches secretly though security. "And I'm sorry," he admits to Sawyer. "Mass paranoia. I'm better now." He gets a lop-sided grin. When the limo pulls up to the front of the convention center, Happy gets out to open the door for the group. Happy helps Pepper out, then Stark gets out which causes some gasps...but Stark then turns about and helps Sawyer out of the limo. Darn, and the cameras outside thought they had some juicy gossip too! With Sawyer on his arm, he heads into the ballroom, a wide grin plastered on his face. As he walks inside he gasps then, eyes getting wide, "Shit, I have a speech to make!" Yes, he /just/ remembered. Least he remembered at all. He glances at Sawyer, "Want to go up on stage with me? Give me some moral support as I make this up on the fly?" Frightening. Course, just then Steve is caught in his sights, "STEVE!" Waving hand, big grin, happy face....yep, Stark looks delighted though he does have some circles under his eyes. "Hey, you remember Steve, right Sawyer? He works security at the Avengers Mansion. You met him years ago I think. Those years are still a little hazy," making a jest. Yep, Stark still puts up a bit of the goofy playboy in public demeanor still. Andrew looks around over to a semi-familiar voice of Tony Stark, he then sees the military looking fellow and the reporter. "Guess I beat the host here." Sawyer offers Pepper a thankful smile. Someone who actually knows her concern, and can sympathize with her. "Maybe you can give a heads up, so I don't have to go through several to figure it out? A short cut, so to speak." Though she's been in America for almost half her life (up to this point), her British accent is still evident. Sawyer slips her hand through Tony's arm, fixing a smile on her lips. She murmurs, enough to keep her lips from moving too noticeably. "Still getting used to all these cameras, but I suppose I could stand being in their cross-hairs for awhile, as long as I'm by your side." She gives his arm a squeeze, willing to 'throw herself under the bus'.. seeing as how she despises cameras being focused on her. It's what you do when you're in love.. right? Sawyer pauses, trying to place the face. If she wasn't putting up this facade, she might have snapped her fingers. "His face is very familiar." Her smile warms slightly. He /is/, after all, associated with the Avengers, so a friendly reception is definitely in order. "Good evening Steve. It's good to see you again." Of course, she doesn't associate him with the man she suggested 'racing' cycles with at her birthday party.. that feels like eons ago. Clark Kent continues to stand around, glass of bubbly in one hand and his other casually stuffed into the hip pocket of his pants. He tries his best to look like just another fly on the wall. He does catch sight of Locksley and offers the man a inclination of his head. As Stark shows up with his usual grandeur, he meanders over to him and his date to greet him. "Tony Stark. I figured you'd wait at least another half hour before you showed up. I know how you just love to do the fashionably late routine." A faint smirk from the reporter as he offers the billionaire his hand in greeting along with the teasing. "Looks like there's going to be a great turnout tonight, Tony." Pepper Potts looks at Sawyer, "There really are no shortcuts when learning to deal with Tony. It's a long... long...." *pause, looking over at Tony* "LONG... hard road to travel." She watches as Sawyer goes to take Tony by the arm and just follows by, dutiful assistant that she is. She looks over at Steve. "Hello Mr. Rogers." She then looks at Andrew. "Mr. Locksley" (Pepper always is prepared to know who anyone is at any of these suarees. She then looks at Clark Kent. "Mr.... ahhhhh.." She thinks a bit "Oh um... Mr. Kent?" Andrew sips some champagne, admiring the art, he remains quiet, a glance going to a few of the others here, a wave to the person who might notice him. Captain America grins to Pepper, "Pepper, call me Steve." He grins at Tony, "Tony! You're right. I hate it." The mysterious woman that Steve talks about isn't on his arm as usual. "Next time I'm paying up the five bucks." He smiles, "Ms. Mason, It's been a while. You still have that beautiful ZX-10R?" He nods to Clark and Andrew, "Mr. Kent and sir." Stark actually snorts at Pepper's teasing, "You just love me, everyone knows it," and winks at his personal assistant. "And I'm not /that/ old!" He feels it sometimes though. Then when Pepper throws out meets and greets, Stark looks over to Andrew Locksley, and has a blank expression for a moment after Pepper acknowledges him. Apparently, he doesn't remember the fellow; but after a moment, "Industrial factory production, right? Or something like that." A playful grin, and then laughs at Clark, "Don't you know? I'm the new, improved, and committed Tony Stark. I'd like to introduce you to my lovely spitfire, Sawyer Mason." He grins down at her. "The sanity in my life, though I don't think her very sane for dating me," he teases the younger woman. And no, he still has no clue who Kent is, but takes well to the teasing. "And what are you doing solo man?" Stark actually does look confused at Steve. He checked the lease, the woman he lives with (or rather has a room at, Stark really isn't sure on the details) is real! Geez, no privacy for his friends! "And of course you do, but I rather you suffer with me, then just getting five bucks. Making you fetch pizza next time sounds more useful." Wait, Stark eats pizza?! Stark pulls Sawyer away from the entrance and more off to the side, keeping her close to his side protectively. "And I'm sorry, Pepper said Mr. Kent...did we go drinking together back in the day or something? Cause, you look like I know you, but I can't quite put your face..." Does he mean it, or just trying to be polite? Andrew nods, "Manufacturing, plastic, metal, all sort of widgets. Gotta keep them a option of not outsourcing it to china." Sawyer nods to each as they approach, playing the dutiful 'arm candy'. As an aside, she murmurs to Pepper. "I guess it's a good thing I plan to be in it for the long haul." She follows Pepper's lead, picking up on names as they're spoken. "Mr. Kent. It's a pleasure." Followed by another nod in Andrew's direction. "Mr. Locksley." Just being sociable, after all. Then Steve is talking about her bike, and her interest is hooked. "Yes, though my poor baby..." She pauses, cringing a bit. ".. had to be worked on.." Extensively. ".. after an accident." Of course, she doesn't mention the fact that it put her in the hospital, and she had Tony worried that she wasn't going to make it. "She's as good as new now." Sawyer can't help the delighted smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth at Tony's protective manner with her, keeping her close to his side. She doesn't mind it in the least. She even gives another little squeeze of his arm. Clark Kent raises a dark brow slightly as he says to Tony. "Clark Kent...Daily Planet." Okay, maybe he wasn't as famous as his other half, but then again, it was Tony Stark after all. However, Clark is used to rolling with the punches. "Ms. Mason, a pleasure to meet you." A smile for Pepper. "Ms. Potts, nice to see you." He then shakes hands with Steve. "Mr. Rogers." He drains the glass of champagne and puts the empty glass on a table. He idly pushes his glasses up on his nose and reaches into his jacket to clip his press pass onto the front pocket of his jacket. Pepper Potts shakes Clark Kent's hand. "Very nice to meet you as well. I've read your articles, you're a talented journalist. I didn't realize a fundraiser was your type of story though. You tend to do less ... er... more..." She pauses. "Nothing's going to be exploding here, right?" She then looks at Tony with Sawyer briefly. From what she's read, Clark Kent covers a lot of disasters and groundbreaking discovery articles... not many 'society' articles outside of Metropolis. A quiet hrm comes from Stark, "Actually, drop me a line later if you are into some charity stuff Mr. Locksley. I have a friend needing a manufacturer soon if all goes well, but it's toys. Not sure if you are into that....," and then he is distracted and scowls at Sawyer. "I swear, I'm going to have Iron Man repulsor that damn bike." Fiercely protective. And guess who is paying for the bike repairs as a surprise? (Tony Stark) <---- Yep, that's who! Oops, threatening girlfriend's motorcycle in front of press! Ah well, he has done worse. Stark hrms, "Daily Planet. I've heard good things about that paper...who...oh ya! Superman!" He actually snapped his fingers at that. "You write about him a lot, and the rest of the Supies." Yes, he said Supies. "And that Power Boy fellow, is he a member? Same fashion sense as Power Girl." Makes sense to the former playboy apparently. Clark is likely used to worse behavior from Bruce Wayne. And ironically, it is Stark that finishes Pepper's sentence, "Human interest stories." Then catches himself, and blinks, "So the gnomes tell me." Rrrright! Darn electronic brain! "So!" And he notices a waiter coming out - one Pepper arranged - with sparkling apple cider. Sure, it looks like champagne, but it's not. Clark would smell the difference, and he accepts one for himself and one is held out to Sawyer. The waiter quietly and discreetly offers to get drinks for others. Andrew comes out of his trance on a particular art piece, "Toys? Sure, we can always run a few lines of toys if they are needed somewhere? Charity is always good tax write off. No radioactive materials like those Chinese ones." Captain America frowns at Tony's question but lets Tony get distracted so he doesn't have to hear. "Glad to hear your motorcycle's alright. I never was big on the racing bikes and preferred a Harley Davidson but, it is a beautiful Bike, Ms. Mason." He turns to Clark, "Nice to meet you. Daily Planet? I thought that was Lois Lane that did all the Superman stuff?" He snatches a drink from tray as it goes by, "Good idea, the America economy has became chiefly a service economy. So good manufacturing jobs are hard to come by." Clark Kent flashes a smile to Pepper. "That's true. I usually cover more gritty material, however being as though I am a supporter of this cause, I admit my being is more of a personal nature than a business one. However, I fully intend to make sure Mr. Stark gets a lot of attention for this party." He smiles again, pushing his glasses up his nose again. "Once again...I'm kind of biased in this situation. I just hate that my wife couldn't be here. She's away overseas working on a story." He nods to Steve. "True as well. She's the one that writes about Superman the most..it's kind of her thing." Sawyer blinks at Pepper's query, looking from one face to the other. Exploding? Well, that was always a possibility when it comes to Tony.. and not always in the 'bad' sense of the word. Tony's comment about her bike earns him a stern glare. "You do.. and I'll never speak to you again." The tone in her voice makes it clear she's doesn't kid around when it comes to her 'baby'. Sawyer accepts the cider with a smile. "Thank you." She doesn't keep up much with the conversation about papers, and stories. "I wasn't sure she was going to be recoverable, but I'm forever grateful she's going to be all right." An unhealthy attachment to her bike? She quietly sips her cider, letting the others converse around her. Andrew looks to Steve, "Yes, I'm quite aware of our loss of manufacturing jobs, hence why I'm deliberate in my attempts of quality and quantity. We were one of the first to implement Just-In-Time into our processes. Itonically, American invented lean manufacturing, by a fellow named Henry Ford. Course, now everyone goes for the flashy things. Manufacturing usually bores people to tears." Stark snorts, "You will so." Course, he would never do it. But he leans down to kiss Sawyer's cheek fondly. "Ah, if you don't catch me in the office Mr. Locksley, Pepper can handle the details. It's the Kon-El project," he mentions to Pepper. "My personal files, action figures folder." Kon-El project? He then moves to guide Sawyer away, "Please excuse us, as I steal a dance from my lovely date." He then moves to guide Sawyer on the floor after taking a deep drink of his cider and placing it on a passing tray, motioning for the guy to hold while he helps her set hers on there too. "I'll get you another drink soon," he promises quietly. He moves to take her into his arms on the dance floor. Andrew mutters something to himself about boring people alright. He downs his champagne. Pepper Potts watches Tony walk off to the dance floor with Sawyer. Poor alone Pepper. She looks over at Clark, Steve, and Andrew. She looks in particular at Andrew. "So... apparently we're now in toy manufacturing." Steve Rogers raises his eyebrow, "The Kon-El project? Oh yeah the Superboy Project. Tony sent me his way to help with the designs. I've done up some mock up for him." He turns to look at Pepper, "I guess it don't have all those computer and stuff like the S-box does. He keeps trying to get me to help him design a game." Andrew smirks, "Well, by proxy." he looks around a bit, "So I take it your his administrative assistant." he looks to Steve Rogers, "Game Designer?" Sawyer's eyes half close at the kiss to her cheek, taking another sip of her cider before Tony claims her glass as he leads her out to the dance floor. She turns her head to look over her shoulder. "Again, it was a pleasure meeting you all." After a sympathetic smile cast toward Pepper, she turns her attention to focus entirely on her date Tony. "It's about time." She murmurs to the man. Clark Kent is aware of the Kon-El project. Conner had asked him if it was okay and he gave his blessing. Even told him that he could add some Superman action figures to it if he wanted. As Stark moves away from the group with Sawyer to the dance floor. Clark excuses himself and moves towards a table to take a seat. He didn't dance. Well, he did..but..he wasn't supposed to be good at it. So he just watches. Pepper Potts smiles. "I'm Tony's gal Friday, so to speak, yeah." in response to Andrew. She looks over to watch Tony dancing with Sawyer. Steve Rogers shrugs his shoulder, "Nah, I'm a free lance artist. Well that's my dream job. I do it a bit on the side. I'm a retired U.S. Army Special Forces. I work security at the Avenger's Mansion. That's how I met Stark." Andrew nods to Steve, "Well, sounds like a perfect resume for security.. I guess artist is quite a broad category, if you excuse me a moment" heads to his table which is nearby and hands his cane to someone sitting there. He heads back to Steve and glances to Pepper Potts, he sort of side-whispers to Steve, "It looks like the faire maiden is indeed of a dance partner? Your the far better looking one, you can have the first shot if you'd like." Stark smiles lopsidedly as his better half. He pulls her closer than proper, but it's Stark! Who cares? He places his forehead against hers quaintly, "I waited way too long. Sorry about that." And of course he has to whisper something definitely /not/ proper, considering the sly grin he has on his face. Well, he apparently has plans tonight now that he has been dragged out of his Avenger's Mansion lab! His hands have lowered to Sawyer's hips as the two dance on the floor, and Stark doesn't seem to care that there are other people about as he woos his sweetheart, oh my! And just when things were getting good! That is when the music starts to fade away and an older gentleman steps up to the make-shift stage. He clears his throat into the mic. "Ladies and Gentleman. I want to welcome you all for attending this charity event for those that have suffered during the marriage of the world's. Please, please, take your seats and dinner will be out shortly! And I dare say, we are off to a smoking good start, with our first guest speaker who is none other than TONY STARK himself!" People start clapping as they start to leave the dance floor and their hidey-holes to start finding their seats. Damn Andrew's luck! Damn Pepper's luck too! Clark Kent applauded when Tony Stark takes the stage and settles into his chair to listen to the speech. Andrew grumbles and heads to his chair, he snatches the cane back and sits down balancing his chin on it. Sawyer is more than happy to try and forget that there are people all around the two lovebirds. The close quarters dancing and touching of foreheads, makes it that much easier. "I forgive you, my love." The slightest hint of blush colors her cheeks, at the /not/ proper comment, but she doesn't resist the cozy, /familiar/, manner of Tony's. Her own hands slide around his waist, making light circles over his lower back. She utters a soft curse, which only the best of hearing pick up on, when the music ends and the announcer introduces her date. The romantic little bubble of illusion has been popped, and now it's time for duty. She heaves a sigh, giving a light pat to his 'cheeks'. "Duty calls, luv." Pepper Potts just stands off by the sidelines when Tony goes up to do his speech and practices her age old technique of being the wallflower. Steve Rogers has moves to his his seat with his hid drink. He pulls out his cell phone and checks it for messages. A frown on his face as he has none. He was worried about Kat. But she was a shield agent and with all the things going on. They'd all went dark. He looks up to listen to Tony talk. Pepper Potts looks back at Andrew, then the others. "I try to not take bets that I will lose." Then again if there's going to be an attack, at least she's in a good location. Clark Kent frowns at Andrew. "I should hope not. This tux is not a rental." He sips from his glass and continues watching the speech. Stark pouts so cutely! Well, as cute as a playboy can as his cheeks get playfully slapped by Sawyer. "Yes, yes, time to be a biiig boy," he says with just the right hint of whine to display his displeasure at being pulled out of their dancing time. Then, he gets a wicked grin and pecks a playful kiss on Sawyer's lips before taking her hand and leading her up on stage with him. Apparently, that man is not letting go of his girl tonight! Then again, he does appear to be a fool in love. He clears his throat as he gets to the mic and it is handed over to him. "Honestly, as many of you know me, I completely forgot I had a speech to give today." That draws some laughter as he grins his playboy smile of 'got to luv me'! Stark then lifts Sawyer's hand to kiss her knuckles. "And this is my lovely lady, which actually managed to drag me out of my lab. Well, that and Pepper screaming premeditated murder at me." One of the men call out, "She can scream at me anytime. I could use an effective personal assistant!" "I'm not /that/ crazy, to not recognize they are both good for me," Stark jests. But he then moves on, "Still, readied speech or not, no words can truly describe what many of us went through during the hectic time of the marriage of the worlds. It has brought many good things since that event, but the event was tragic for everyone. Still, there was one thing I did see when I managed to pull myself from the carnage, and that was the heroic efforts of everyone from the common john to the professional S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, from the common housewife to the celebrity, from the police to the heroes. It did not matter if someone was human or mutant, it did not matter if someone was black or white, or even male or female. It was about helping each other pick up the pieces." Crouched in the high lofts above where the chandeliers hang is a black shadowy figure with a white bullseye marking on his forehead. He grins wickedly, a flash of white teeth. He readies a long, thin needle-like dagger. He only has one, he only needs one. He will not miss this time after his last mishap with Tony Stark when he was hired by The Chess Board. Such is the duty of the millionaire playboy, and as such, so follows - in her duty - the woman by his side. Those actually paying attention to her, will notice she's not so thrilled about embarking on such a duty, but there is no resistance offered as she's led up to the stage. The kiss itself is a tease.. though the smile she gives him, promises much more.. later. She plasters a smile, the one she reserves for the media, as she stands by Tony's side, a hand lightly resting against his middle back.. offering silent support and encouragement. She's oblivious to the shadowy figure.. which isn't all that surprising. It's not something she's accustomed to scanning for. Clark Kent has his attention on the couple on stage, therefore he's not looking for any shadowy figures, either. In fact, he chuckles under his breath at some of the jokes made by Stark. He's got to admit that he's even more personable than Bruce Wayne at times. Even though Clark knew that Bruce's act was just that, an act. It didn't feel forced coming from Tony and that was a little refreshing. Steve Rogers sits there eating his food. Well picking at it. He was only half way listening to Tony. He had a feeling not all was right but he discounts ts it to his missing of Kat and worry about her ending up like Sharon ... and Peggy in the end." He doesn't realize anyone is in the rafters. Pepper Potts is not a superhero, does not have superhuman acuity, is not ultra-paranoid (at least not at social functions, though she darn well ought-ta be at this point) - so she doesn't think to look up for shadowy phantom of the opera-type figures. She's just mainly watching Tony to make sure he doesn't make some soft of gaffe which would have her working overtime with the press. Especially when one of the press is standing right next to her. Andrew is mostly pondering about the chances of winning money if someone did ruin the day, not actually looking for the impending evil from above. Bullseye wants to chuckle, but he's very quiet, his heartbeat slow and steady. He is not making a mess out of this one! Especially, since it's his first big job since the merger of the worlds. He reaches quietly into a large pouch hanging from his belt at his left hip, holding the pin dagger in his right hand. He glances about, and with a careful flick of his wrist timed just so and with his fingers releasing the different items just so Stark continues to speak, "The world is more than just ME. I can't believe I said that!" More laughter and Stark just grins lopsidedly as he mocks himself a bit. "The world is about us all, humanity. And humanity is made up of more than just one thing, one ideal, or one perspective even. It is made up into one whole bundle of messy things by everyone. But life isn't about nice and neat. What can bring us pain, can also bring us joy," and he smiles toward Sawyer briefly before facing the crowd again. "Basically, to make a long speech short, we got given pain, but with the bandages we helped each other put on, the world got back to its feet and I believe is," and Stark's eyes get horrifying wide, "No!" It's all that gets out just now as he sees the They are falling from the ceiling in an arch, four carefully divided grenades into the crowds of tables. None are perfectly close to each other as they flare out so evenly spaced it is eerie even though they seem to come from one location from above. A location revealed soon by a black figure leaping into the air and with an arch of an arm lets a beyond thin piece of silvery metal loose from his finger tips with dreadful power. Tony is looking at the grenades falling, he is not watching the figure from far above leaping down to the floor far below. Pepper Potts pauses. "And now it's time to hide under table." And that she does. Seriously - she's the one who should have some invulnerable armor! There is not much time to react as Stark calls out a warning. Some people are shocked still, others try to rise from their seats to run...but no one is going to go anywhere far before they go off...least anyone without super-speed. At Tony's word, No, Steve's head turns to see the grenades arching out among the crowd. The Star Spangled Avengers forsakes his secret identity as he up on his feet quicker than almost any normal human should be. He reaches for a serving tray of food from an unsuspecting wait staff. There's the sound of plates crashing with food on the floor, as Steve takes the tray and pushes the waiter away with the same move. The tray already leaving his hand flying just like a famous shield. Though the grenade closet to him didn't have a good angle. He was knocking the middle one away hoping to cause it to bounce up higher and cause less damage. He yells, "INCOMING!" Andrew ducks under the table too along with Pepper. As the grenades fall and the figure leaps from the ceiling, Clark goes into motion. Time slows down to a crawl for him as he moves out of his seat, running towards the grenades themselves. He snatches them out of the air and then races outside tossing them up high into the air. By the time he comes back inside, he's going under the table next to Pepper, now moving at normal speed. "What's going on!?" He cries out. Outside, there is a small explosion as the grenades go off. It's Tony's exclamation that startles Sawyer and has her looking around for what could possibly have disturbed his jovial mood. Thing is, she doesn't think to look up. Instead, she's looking out into the crowd, expecting.. well hell.. she has no idea what to expect, only that it must obviously be something bad. She has no idea about the grenades.. let alone the sliver heading in their direction. Now, a smart woman... knowing what she knows... would step behind Tony, or find a place to hide. Then again, even a smart woman in love does stupid things. Sawyer's first reaction is to immediately step in front of Tony. It's not as if she could hide him, not really, but it's the thought that counts... and it's this.. an act likely unexpected by Bullseye.. that has that sliver of metal embedding itself in the side of her neck.. before anyone seems to become aware of its existence. She swats at her neck when she feels the sting, instinctively trying to bat away some 'biting pest', only to inadvertently press it further into her flesh. Though it's less than a minute.. time itself feels like it slows for Sawyer as she watches what happens before her eyes.. before darkness begins to set in, and her knees begin to buckle beneath her.. her body slumping to the stage, unless Tony catches her first. Andrew says, "See what did I tell you" he says from under the table, "I would have made some money." Really, Stark hasn't slept in almost three days. Even with the super serum, he is going to suffer the effects. As he centers in on the grenades that seem to suddenly disappear from the air, his vision is soon filled with chestnut tresses. As the strands of hair parts there is a figure dressed in black with a sadistic grin and then a look of shock in his own expression. Stark thinks even his artificial heart just stopped beating as a flash of shiver goes before his eyes as Sawyer starts to drop down. It is only his enhanced reflexes and computerized brain that permits him to react at all through the shock. There is sharp series of loud bangs and a bright flash of light high in the sky outside where the grenades which were really flash bangs disappeared to. And the world is not only slowing down for Sawyer. As Stark catches her in his arms and drops before the mic to his knees holding her, Bullseye is landing on the hard floor and rolling with expert ease to absorb the shock so his knees are not ruined. He actual pauses briefly, not able to believe his eyes that he got the wrong person! Then, in the shocked moment after the violence, there is a deep throated cry of utter pain. Stark is not even sure where it is coming from, but those witnessing it knows it is from him. That is what causes Bullseye to move and start running for his exit and the motorcycle he left outside the side door. Pepper Potts looks over at Andrew under the table with her. "and I told you I don't take bets that I'm going to lose. I'll take one that superheroes will be chasing that guy within a few minutes though." Andrew says, "I know I know." he looks to the reporter under the table, "if they put the stupid anti-mutant or whatever laws into practice, we'd have these guys attacking us, and heroes too afraid to help." Clark Kent nods to Andrew and Pepper. "I should have known. And you're right, Locksley..and I didn't recognize that guy, either. Then again, I was too busy running for my life." The reporter exhibited no shame in not being a brave man. Of course, there were grenades that never actually hit the ground, but hopefully nobody noticed that. Steve Rogers doesn't look to the stage, there's nothing he can do there. Though he doesn't understand why the Flash Bangs didn't go off in here. That would be answered another day. Stark had another Ally in the room. He take off running to catch Bullseye as he moves quickly through the crowd as he slips and dodges through people. He even slides under one of the tables. He's eating up ground between him and Bullseye, but the villain will make it to the bike. Steve's picked up his comlink, "This is Captain America. All Avengers and Shield Operatives available, we've got a situation at the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Ball. Bullseye has made an attempt on Tony Stark's life. I don't know Stark's Condition. But Bullseye is trying to escape the scene of the crime. I'm in pursuit on foot." He grabs another serving tray throwing it at Bullseye missing the man by milliseconds as he escapes out the door. Steve still running. Pepper Potts looks at the two of them. "Okay, I think the grenade guy ran out. Going to go see what's happening. If I get kidnapped let Tony know." And she goes out from under the table to see what's going on. Andrew pops his head out as well, going to stage and sees Stark and Sawyer down on the ground. He seems to summon something up as he pulls himself up with his cane and makes his way to the stage albeit staying low as he does so. "You two alright?" Steve Rogers soon bursts out the side door before Pepper and Andrew even pop up their heads, while they still speak beneath tables or stare at him for those that were standing up to run or shocked to remain in their seats. The grenades were just...gone, and outside they were no more than flash bangs. No more than... But that is not what Stark's mind is on, it is not even on Bullseye that is escaping. He makes a choking sound as he moves a hand to brush back Sawyer's hair, his fingers shaking as his fingers touch the needle dagger sticking from Sawyer's throat. There is only the stage, the mic, and them two...nothing to block the view as Stark takes a shaking breath as his fingers grip the needle dagger without a hilt and pulls it swiftly and cleanly from Sawyer's neck. Still, his heartbeat is steady and true, betraying the fact he has an artificial heart more than ever. There is a harsh breathing sound that exits through his throat and mouth however, hand moving to stop the bit of blood that trickles from the neck wound after dropping the knife. His other hand moves to test for a pulse, for...anything! There is...nothing. Is it a sob that escapes Tony's throat, perhaps only Clark Kent will be have to hear: 'Not...again...' The fact Stark is so still would be unlock him when it was a time for action...is so unlike him. Iron Man has not even shown up! Clark Kent peeks out from under the table eyes first, and then stands up, straightening his suit. He pulls out a cell phone and beings dialing 911 in case nobody has done that yet. While he's on the phone he walks to the door to see Steve chasing Bullseye down the street. He looks left...looks right, and then blows in Steve's direction. His hope is that the sudden gust of wind will propel Steve a little faster, giving him a better chance of catching Bullseye. Andrew sighs as the woman lays unconscious, "She have a pulse?" Pepper Potts pauses and sees what's happening, "Oh no..." and heads over quickly. There is a slight broken sound of cracked laughter, "If she had a pulse, you think I would just be...sitting here!" At the word sitting, the rage kicks in. If Andrew had be even close to the stage, the man may feel that Stark would have attacked him, lashed out at him, or something dangerous...the man actually shakes with emotion. His head is clouded, like he is seeing through fog. Stark has always been an emotional man to begin with, let alone with the side-effects of the super soldier serum, his aggression can be dangerous high and uncontrollable. It is only the dead weight of Sawyer's body that even keeps him there right now. Other locals of New York City that have known Stark for a while just shake their heads sadly. First, a fiance that goes mad and has to be committed, then a girlfriend that dies in the crossfire between Iron Man and Red Dynamo, and later a girlfriend that literally shoots him in the back with a bullet. He does not have good luck with girlfriends...understatement. Pepper would know that Stark is volatile right now, and Happy has rushed in from the staff area finally after the flash bangs going off outside, he wanted to check on things and Stark was not responding to the comlink between them. He rushes over, and is careful not to touch Stark. Carefully, he moves to check the still woman's pause as well, and turns to look at Pepper with a sad look in his eyes and a shake of his head. The sound of sirens can be heard heading this way. Outside the reporters in the Red Carpet were well besides themselves by the sudden appearance of Flash Bangs in the air. Now Bulleseye is escaping on a Motorcycle being by a blonde muscular guy in a tux. The TMZ reporters are having a field day with this one. Steve finds himself going to the roof tops running them. As Bullseye races through the streets on a motorcycle, he can move fast but there's just enough traffic congestion to slow him down giving Cap a chance to catch up. Bullseye turns off an alley and that's when Captain America strikes as he drops down from a fire escape in a flying kick. Bullesye knocked off his bike into a wall. The villain watches from the shadow and coughs then throws a pair of throwing knives at Cap. The Avenger dodging them. Bullseye sputters, "I missed. You're not the Devil. Your not suppose to do things like that." Captain America whose face can't be seen in the shadows, "Maybe not but I don't think he'll mind if I stand in for him." Then he goes to knock out the villain with a quick foot to the head and may have accidentally broke the villain's jaw. Pepper Potts just consoles Tony a little, not exactly knowing what to do or say. People will be escorted to one side of the room where they can sit with coffee and liquor, as they are questioned by the arrival of the police. The medic pronounces Sawyer Mason dead at site, and she is placed in a body bag. And Tony Stark? He just wears a dead expression edged with a deadly rage that the presence of Pepper most likely being the only thing keeping him restrained. Even the news that Bullseye was captured and currently being admitted to the hospital just causes his jaw to lock in place. His eyes are dry though. Andrew Locksley won his bet... Article: DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity